


Desire

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: After a year of marriage, Lillie decides that now is the time for her and Sun to take the next step in their lives by bringing in a new addition to the family. NSFW, and also, the setting is 10 years after Sun and Moon, which makes Sun and Lillie both 21 years old so try to remember that in order to avoid confusion, please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to transfer my works from fanfiction dot net over to here just for the sake of convenience. Well then, enjoy!

The night sky shone brightly at the Hau'oli outskirts, a stark beauty to most of the islanders. There, 21-year old Sun and Lillie lived comfortably in their newly built home. It was a movie night; they were watching a sequel to Brycen-Man where the premise was Lucario-Man, formerly Riolu-Man, thwarting the villain's scheme from terrorizing the local populace once more. Lillie was being cozy on the couch as she leaned towards her husband's shoulder as the movie had concluded. Today was the day that she'd pop the question to Sun, and that was finally adding an addition to their family.

After a year of being married, the thought of having a child had stayed in Lillie's mind, especially since she'd studied on how to prepare for it. She brought the matter to her mother Lusamine's attention, and the latter was able to assist her due to the Aether President's previous experience of taking care of her daughter and Gladion.

Sun and Lillie's sex life was average so to speak; he was gentle and loving, and she embraced the kissing and fore playing that they initiated before their love-making. In order to spice things up from time to time, Lillie would wear some provocative lingerie for Sun's eyes to witness, and it had the effect that she'd desired from him. Of course, they couldn't risk an unwanted pregnancy because she felt that she wasn't ready yet, and he respected her decision. Until now, that is.

Sun turned off the TV as he rose from the couch, lending a hand to his wife for assistance which she happily accepted. The Alola Champion was blissfully unaware of Lillie's attentions, he'd only expected to end their night with a simple movie and nothing more. However, once they entered their bedroom, Lillie gently pushed Sun onto the bed. Playing along, he let his wife take the first action as she was on top of him, leaning down for a kiss. Their hands proceeded to roam around each other, traveling through every nook and cranny as their tongues danced with one another.

Once their kissing had ended, Sun signaled for Lillie to move aside as he began to remove his clothing, starting off with his shirt and then his pants and socks. The Aether scientist reveled in the sight of her husband's well defined body, a perk from his experience as a Pokémon Trainer and traveler. Then, she proceeded to take off her apparel, from a simple white t-shirt and sky-blue shorts to a set of a black bra and panties. Her hair was in the Z-form style that she had during her youth.

Lillie noticed the slight bulge in the inside of Sun's underwear, which led to her forming a smirk.

"Can't hold back any longer?" Lillie jested to her husband. She usually wasn't the one to take the initiative, but she's had her moments as well.

Sun's response was by grabbing Lillie, and then he pulled her down in order to roll her on the bed. Now, their positions were reversed, with him on top of her.

"You can say that much." Sun replied as he flashed a cocky grin to her. His hand went to her pelvis as it fiddled with her undergarment before venturing inside of it. Lillie's eyes shot up due to the sensation as her husband started to play with her opening.

"S-Sun." Lillie moaned as her voice began to hoarse. Sun thought of a way to quell her moans, and that was by kissing her once more while continuing to finger her. She clawed his back a bit in order to control herself but she was tentative that he wasn't in any pain.

The two lovers lost themselves in their kiss; Sun drifted one hand to Lillie's hair where he lightly tugged on the band that held her ponytail. She allowed him to do so.

Her blonde hair cascaded down to how she originally had before she opted to change it when the Aether scientist gained a newfound independence from her mother in the past.

"You're so beautiful, Lillie." Sun complimented sensually on her lips as he took in his wife's appearance. He found it quite attractive whenever Lillie would keep her hair down on occasion. He stopped himself from pleasuring her slit so that she could respond properly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Lillie replied between breaths as she smiled at her husband. She then scooted away from him as she removed her bra and panties.

Sun's eyes couldn't resist to keep its gaze away from Lillie's nude body, which didn't help his member from hardening more. He guessed that the years of Lillie being away on her journey has totally shaped her body by a lot. She relaxed on the bed, pointing a finger at her husband's groin.

"It doesn't look right that I'm the only one to be naked." Lillie mentioned as she directed for the Alola Champion to take them off. Nodding in response, Sun finally removed the last bit of clothing from him as his erection was viewed for Lillie to see. From the looks of it, he was very well endowed, as if he'd lose it any second, but he had self-control.

"Now then, just relax for moment." Sun told her as he bent down and kissed her before heading down south to her glistening opening. With a sigh, he gave a few cautious licks on her slit, which had an approving effect on the Aether scientist.

With the sensation becoming overwhelming for Lillie to bear, she let out a few erotic moans for Sun to hear as she caressed his head, urging for him to continue.

"D-don't stop, p-please." Lillie gasped as she shut her eyes tightly, squirming a bit. Sun knew all of her weak spots, and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but with all of the euphoria that she was immersed in, she couldn't complain about it.

With his tongue occupied, he rubbed her clit with one finger as gently as possible. Looking back, he wouldn't lie that his knowledge in sex had started because he'd come across some rather dirty stuff in his late teens; he blamed Hau in a way because when the Alola Champion was hanging out with him at his house in Iki Town, a lewd Kantonian doujin was slightly exposed from the bottom of his friendly rival's bed. Sun's curiosity got the best of him, and while Hau was busy making some malasadas, the Alola Champion proceeded to read the doujin. However, he knew that not all of those acts were practical, so as he grew, he wised up in terms of how to properly pleasure someone.

Having her sensitive spot fondled had the Aether scientist ruffling uncontrollably. Oral sex was very common with the two so that the main course would go smoothly without any complications. Lillie always appreciated Sun for being so considerate during sex because he wanted to make sure that she was enjoying herself as much as possible. A memory of making loving at Ten Carat Hill in the night flooded Lillie's mind; the stars shone the night sky as they expressed their love to the fullest. Luckily there was no person nor Pokémon around at the time.

A few licks later, Sun finished pleasuring Lillie's wet entrancing as he drank in her taste, a bitter but sweet one.

"Not too shabby, right?" Sun grinned as he wiped his face with his forearm, earning a small nod from Lillie. The Alola Champion tried to get off the bed so that he could grab a condom, but Lillie shot up from the bed as she grabbed his arm in time.

"Don't." Lillie ordered as her green eyes met Sun's gray ones, her stare being dead serious.

Sun was rather confused by her act. She would always ask him to use a contraception because they were still not ready to have kids, at least yet. He wondered as to what changed her mindset.

"What? But you know we have to." Sun reminded as his gaze turned soft and curious. They both sat on the bed, with Sun holding on to one of Lillie's hands that rested on her lap.

Taking a deep breath, Lillie began to explain her reasoning. "Normally yes, but," she paused as she anticipated his reaction. "I ready now."

Sun's eyes widened after she said that. He wouldn't lie that he was looking forward to having kids someday, but he'd agreed with her that they were still too young to begin that kind of step in their life. Nebby was their first child in a way, and from what they had to deal with, it was basically having to raise an actual one. There were some people that had kids at an early age, like Mina for example; she had her first child when she was 20, and Sun was surprised that she started that soon.

"But, are you?" Lillie broke the silence.

After a moment of silence, Sun's facial expression turned soft as he smiled at his wife. "Absolutely. I'm just a tad surprised that you suggested it first."

Lillie lightly chuckled at his response. He shared the same feeling as well, and that made her happy. "To be honest, I am, too. But it's what I truly desire, 100%. Plus, mother will help me, so we have nothing to worry about."

"As long as both parties are fine, then so be it." Sun concluded as he set her on the bed, with him on top of her once more. He positioned his member close to her entrance.

"Are you ready, Lillie." He asked his wife, just in case she had second thoughts.

Lillie caressed her husband's cheek with her hand, tracing her thumb in the process. "I am, Elio. Don't think for a second that I'm backing out."

Hearing her call him by his actual name pushed the Alola Champion's limit as his cock entered inside Lillie's slit. The feeling of not using a condom was a new one for Sun; Lillie's inner walls held a grip on his member, and he didn't dare to finish quite soon. His rhythm started slow so that he could get accustomed. Lillie's pants became erratic as he went inside of her back and forth.

"E-Elio." Lillie choked out as her voice became incomprehensible, wrapping her legs around his waist. She brought her husband down for a kiss, one of utmost fierceness. Sun returned the favor with the same intensity as he gripped one of her hands. Their kisses became hot, Lillie tilted her head slightly in order to claim his lips properly. His hips bucked every time he managed to hit that certain spot inside of her.

Lillie held onto Sun as though her life had depended on it. She couldn't imagine a world without him. It was because of him that she was able to let go of her inhibition, and to face periling obstacles head on. Also, she was able to become a force to be reckoned with back in the Kanto region as a Pokémon Trainer thanks to observing Sun's battle tactics. He was her light when her world was shadowed by her fears of uncertainty.

Feeling bad for Sun doing most of the work, she tapped his shoulder in order to get his attention. He broke the kiss, wondering why she wanted to stop. "What's wrong, love?" Sun whispered.

"Let me be on top. I want to make you feel well, too." Lillie pleaded. Sun happily nodded as his cock exited her opening. He rested his head on the pillow as she straddled him. She placed his throbbing member back inside her again, the sensation kicking back in for the two.

Sun emitted a guttural groan as Lillie rode on him, quickly bringing his hands to her perky breasts as he began to fondle her erect nipples. She felt as though electricity had coursed within her at his action, so she swayed her hips slightly in order to even the playing field. His hands roamed down to the curves of her body and then rested on her hips.

She arched her back as her husband met her pace. Lillie dropped her head down to Sun's neck as she could almost feel her release coming soon. However, Sun still had enough vigor to last for quite a bit.

"L-love me." Lillie mumbled on his neck, which Sun was able to register in his brain. He held onto his wife for comfort, rubbing her back softly. He was wrong about his vigor as he could sense his cock twitching inside of Lillie. Nonetheless, he wasn't about to finish just yet. The Aether scientist sought for his lips once more as her walls clenching on his member was too much for her to bear. The kiss was rougher than usual, almost out of desperation.

Sun's rhythm became rather fast paced as he could feel his end. His lips departed from hers so that he could ask her once more if it was okay to do the deed. "Y-you sure that I-I can c-come inside?"

Lillie quickly nodded in response as she wrapped her legs around him again so that he wouldn't pull out. She was right, her husband was too considerate for his own good. "Yes, E-Elio."

Taking her word, the Alola Champion felt his eyes bolt open as his seed poured inside his wife. He reveled in the ecstasy until she reached her orgasm as well. It was an odd feeling for the most part; he came inside her for the first time, and hopefully the end result would occur sometime after the events of their passionate night with one another.

All that was heard were their pants and gasps for air as they tried to regain their senses. The lovers stared at each other while Sun's cock was still embedded inside Lillie's slit.

"So, we actually did it." Sun spoke tiredly as he brushed a bit of Lillie's sweaty hair from her face.

"Yeah, we sure did." Lillie responded sensually as she got off of him. They didn't bother to cover themselves with a blanket this time around as they held onto each other instead.

"I'm really excited to become a parent. I can't wait." The Alola Champion admitted as he placed his hand on Lillie's stomach.

"All in due time, Elio. I love you so much." Lillie replied as she kissed him on the lips. She was looking forward to their future as a family; a new anticipation has built inside the Aether scientist.

"Love you, too, Lillie." Sun responded with conviction as the aftermath of their tryst had brought them to slumber.

Now, they hoped to make their prospective child's life a joyous one. With what Sun and Lillie had experienced in the past, they'll be ready to prepare their child and pave the way for a brighter future in the process. It'll be a while until the couple could decide on a name, but Lillie had one thought out in her mind as she slept.

'Rose'


End file.
